The Terrors
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are kiddnapped by an unknown force. What happens when they're fate has changed? No Harry/Percy pairings or that they're brothers. Maybe some Percabeth and Harry/Ginny later.
1. Chapter 1

Why are children afraid of the dark? Is it because of the monster that lurks under the bed? Or is it the creaks and groans that sounds like ghosts about the house? Well we'll soon find out.

Percy Jackson had never been afraid of the dark. He had been stalked on the playground, and had strangled a snake when it somehow found its way into his preschool naptime cot, but he had never been afraid of the dark….. Until now.

He would have wanted to tell Annabeth and Grover about it but now he couldn't considering he was gone. And something told him _it _wasn't something you could find in the Camp Half-Blood Survival Guide

_Flashback One Week Ago_

He was going to the convenience store around the corner to get some eggs for his mom. He got to the store within a fifteen minute walk and walked back to the back of the store to get the eggs.

_Hmm, should I get white or brown_ _eggs? I'll just grab the white ones._

Percy grabbed the eggs and walked up to the front counter to pay.

"That'll be $4.00." said a brown-haired male cashier

"Here you go," Percy said as he pulled the money out of his pocket and handed to the cashier.

The cashier was about to take the money when a loud crash made him behind Percy. Percy head snapped behind him but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he looked back toward the cahsier but what he saw made Percy back away until he hit one of the shelves and made him freeze where he was.

Behind the cashier was a humanoid figure but it was made of black smoke and had glowing red eyes and the smoke flicked that curled around him, or rather _it_.

"What the-?" But Percy couldn't finish his sentence because the figure literally _flew_ at him with enough force that caused the shelf that Percy was leaning against to collapse and made all the food to fall and role across the floor or be flattened by Percy and the figure.

Percy was now wrestling with _It_ trying to get it off of him but with no prevail.

"What are you?" Percy grunted.

"I am everything and nothing, rage and hate, loneliness and despair." The creature answered. It's voice chilled Percy to the bone, it's voice was like a snake's whisper if possible.

"Wow that was definitely what I wanted to hear." Percy said with sarcasm clearly evident in his struggled voice.

The creature picked up Percy by his shirt shoulders and threw him into the powered food section and Pecy's head hit the edge of metal shelf. Percy was in a slight daze and looked at the cashier about to tell him to run but then he saw that the cashier was smiling a dark, evil smile at him.

"Perseus Jackson you didn't believe you could ever get away from us did you?" as the cashier said this he morphed into another smoke creature his changing into the bone chilling sound

"Um well if your monsters then…. no?" _What does that mean? _

" Well well well. It seems Perseus does not know of us, I think it's time we teach him a lesson Heken." The creature who was the cashier.

_Teach me a lesson? That doesn't sound good._

"I agree Despro. How should start? Break his legs or the ah… terror treatment?"

Ok so this is the fisrt chapter in my new story that I said I was going to put out for those of you who don't know It's going to be A Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Danny Phantom crossover! Whooo! *clears throat* Anyway the more you review the sooner I'll post! Sooooo

Clicky clicky clicky!

- Click it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow you guys are just happy rays of sunshine aren't you," Percy mumbled. He was starting to feel lightheaded, he felt the back of his head and felt something wet and warm. Blood.

"And um what do you mean by the terror treatmen…" Percy's voice trailed away when he saw what the… _things_ were doing.

Horror clogged his throat making speechless useless. And he thought that if he opened his mouth he would puke. The monsters had made the lights in the entire store black out and in front of Percy was a giant hole that was about the size of flat screen TV and was frayed around the edges. The inside looked like the middle of space, literally.

"What in Hades is that?" Percy yelled feebly trying to get up. He was not succeeding at all and his head was feeling lighter than ever. He looked behind him and saw the edge of the shelf was covered in his blood.

"This is your breaking point Perseus Jackson. "Said Heken darkly.

_Uh-oh _Was all Percy could think before the things grabbed him under his arms and tried to throw him into 'His breaking point'. When they grabbed him he felt such despair and hopelessness that he felt as if he would never see the daylight again.

_No don't think like that! _Percy kicked and fought with all his might but with his head still bleeding it was an uphill battle. _Try! Percy Try!_

Percy felt a tug in his gut getting stronger and stronger as his determination to not go in…. whatever _that_ was.

"I _**will**__ not!"_ He yelled as he felt water explode all around him. The things dropped him in surprise and made the mistake of turning around…..and getting thrown to the back of the store by a 'stray' spout of water.

Percy took this chance to run away so, he ran. And personally he did not want to be in the clutches of those things again.

He slipped on some water but kept going. He was 10ft away, 8ft, 5ft, 1foot. Percy ripped the door back so fast he heard a finger pop but he just tried to run outside.

Hence I said 'tried'

"NO!"

Camp-Halfblood

Grover was hanging out with Annabeth on the porch of the Big House talking about Percy

"Oh yeah he _soooo _got his butt whooped then," Annabeth said, laughing

She and Grover laughed and laughed some more while drinking some lemonade that had little paper umbrellas in them

Grover looked like he was about to say something when suddenly his smiling laughing facebecame a look of horror, his glass dropped to the ground shattering everwhere.

"Grover…..?"

"Percy," he whispered And then he passed out.

**Hello all! Welcome to my first story! Now I did some canges to the fisrt chapter but you don't need to reread it just some grammer stuff... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it but here's the thing I am deeply sorry for the short chapters! I have been trying to make longer ones but they seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Maybe it will help my determination if you review? :) JUst click it already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllllllo dear readers! I have to say I am not liking my writing so much but you may have a hole on slot of chap tonight because I convinced my mom to let me stay up late and type! No on with the story before the e vile pink penguins get here.**

Harry Potter had never found fear in the dark. Now the only thing that scared him was the dementors and they were fear themselves. But that might change soon. A/n: Eck cheesy.

It was the beginning of summer and Harry couldn't be happier because instead of going to the horrid Dursleys for the summer he was going to his second favorite place on earth, The Burrow. In fact all he had to do was grab the stuff he had left there over the year and then would do Side-Along Apparation to the Burrow with Daedalus Diggle.

Already anticipating a great summer Harry grabbed his now bursting trunckput a hand on Diggle's arm, closed his eyes, and felt the uncomfortable sensation that he was being squeezed through a pipe and felt sweet country air fill his lungs and opened his eyes fell upon the Burrow which was about a fifteen walk down a hill away.

"So what does one such as Harry Potter do over the summer?" Asked Diggle in his squeaky high pitched voice.

"Well most of the time I'm stuck at my aunt and uncles, this is going to be my second summer away from there."

"Ahhhh I see," and then suddenly Diggle gave a loud "Oh!" and was gone.

Harry looked in shock at the spot where Diggle had been. He made a grab for his wand but before he could grab it an unknown force hit Harry and he flew 5ft. backwards. He pushed himself up off the ground and looked around for what had hit him and had to turn a full 360 degrees before he saw…something.

_It_ was a smokey black humanoid figure with glowing red eyes and set off an aura that was not unfamiliar to him. It was the hopelessness and despair that a dementor gave off but _this_ was no dementor this was something much different.

"Who-_What_ are you? Where's Daedalus?" Harry said panic rising in his chest.

"I am Despro and that behind you is Heken." The _thing_ said.

_Another one? What are they?_

Harry whirled around and saw there was indeed another one behind him but he also saw a slight difference, this one seemed to have deep purple light around it.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter do you know who we are?" Heken said in a way that really shouldn't be said in real life, to creepy.

Harry didn't answer but noticed that both _things_ had American accents but had a bone-chilling, nightmare-inducing voice.

_Not good_

**I have nothing to say besides to say I have nothing to say, oh annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd *gasps for air* review! Oh I might have one chapter done because of me brilliantness in convincing her to let me stay up and type but now I'm just completely abusing that because it's now 12:20am soooo yeah. Review! I have nothing else to- Ow! AHHHHH! It's the evil pink penguins! RUN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok quick word before I start I forgot to do this in all my other chaps so here

Disclaimer: Do I look like I gel my hair every day? NO! Am I a blonde British woman? NO! Am I a genius American man? NO! So there for I do not Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Danny Phantom (no matter how much I want to) on with the story!

Harry slowly slid his hand toward his back pocket to grab his wand when suddenly one of the _things, _Despro, flicked his hand and Harry's wand floated out of his pocket and then threw itself down the hill. Harry saw it land right on the Weasly's doorstep getting caught in the welcome mat.

"Aw come on now Harry you didn't think we would let you have your wand now did you?"

Harry stayed silent but he picked himself off of the ground and stood in a righting stance… He wasn't going down without a fight.

"What do want?" Harry asked.

"Well lets just say we want you and…. a few others, out of the picture." Heken answered.

As soon as Heken finished answering Harry both creatures flew at Harry from both sides but Harry ducked and they ran into each other and rebounded off of each other. Harry took the chance and ran at full speed, down the hill, and toward the Burrow.

Harry could feel the wind rush through his hair as he ran down the hill toward safety, away from those _things._

He could hear the creatures shriek in their frustration of his escape, but he knew that they were on his tail getting closer and closer.

Harry saw the Weasley's door 17ft. away _I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it!_ He thought over and over.

"Help!" He yelled. If the Weasleys saw they might be able to help.

Molly Weasley and the rest of the family was making lunch, getting ready for Harry's arrival. Hermione and Ginny were cutting sausage and laughing at some joke or story. Ron was straining green beans and Fred and George were whispering in the corner while they stripped peas.

Molly was just about to cut some onions whne she heard a cry of 'Help!'

She knew that voice.

Everyone ran outside to see a sight of horror.

Harry was being dragged by his ankles back up the hill by two horrible, despair-filling creatures.

Harry's arms were out stretched, his hands clawing at the ground trying to grab it but only prevailing to make deep long scorches in the ground. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione closely followed by Fred and George, pointed their wands at the creatures who merely flicked their hands and the wands flew out of their owner's hands and threw themselves away.

All five started running up the hill and Ron called "We're coming mate!" Suddenly behind the creatures a black hole formed that looked as if some one had torn away patch of space and placed itself behind the creatures who flew into it taking Harry with them.

**Well I think it's maybe a line or two longer but I really tried! Anyway I want at least 3 or 4 reviews before I post again even if they are mean or anonymous. Anyway enjoy! Review! Clicky clicky clicky! Oh and you'd better be happy I wrote this because I snuck out of bed to write this because my mom would let me stay up late again (Shhh no telling my mom Sharli!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everybody I said I was going to put Danny Phantom in my story, well I lied. I am truly and utterly sorry for that. On with the story! Oooo! One of my favorite metal songs is on! Ok sorry. NOW on with the story!**

Percy's POV

Ugggggh. Was the only thing that could describe how I felt right then. My head felt like somebody had run over it with a truck and then stabbed it with a fork. I

And then of course like a speeding car in San Diego I remembered what happened… Oh wow I had no idea what time it was

I opened my eyes looked around me and saw a room built with grey stone that had smoothed over time. Oh yeah did I forget to mention I was in a cell? I didn't? Ok then now you know. My cell was like the kind you saw in old western movies, complete with the big skellington key lock, and was big enough for two people that weren't over the height of 6,2 to lay down _. Great_ I thought _just great I was kidnapped by smoke._

I felt behind my head and could feel the gash. It wasn't too deep and wasn't bleeding anymore so I was ok for now.

_Where am I?_ But my thoughts were interrupted when suddenly I heard a swooshing noise from the corner of the room.

"Let me go!" I heard a male voice yelled. I looked around and saw a guy that looked like… Well me. We couldn't pass for twins but maybe brothers. He had black hair and green eyes except that his eyes were more of an emerald green or natural leafy green opposed to my sea green.

I watched as the shadow creatures threw him into the cell with me but I was surprised when they threw him ON me and basically crushed all the air out of my lungs.

"Dude, can't breathe!" I huffed out.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said and got up. I realized he had a British accent. He held a hand out to me to and grabbed it as he pulled me up. I dusted my pants off and then held out my hand to shake his.

"Percy Jackson. Who are you?" I said/asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Then he looked at me weird like he was trying figure something out.

"Are you a wizard?" He asked. _What the? Is he joking?_

"What? A wizard? Are you serious?"

"Um yeah cause I'm one. Don't call me crazy." He said. By now I was thinking this guy was nuts but then again I was a demigod and that wasn't your everyday thing. And 'cause of the look on his face, I believed him.

"You know what, for some strange reason I believe you…" Man this day was just getting weirder.

**I think I'm gonna cry my chaps are getting shorter and shorter! Ugh! Well I may not update soon because writers block's grip is coming closer and closer and I'm running out of ideas. So if you have any feel free to tell me them but only in the review just cause I want more ****Anyway I'm also going to change my name because 1.I want to. And 2. My name lies in the sense of crazy. I AM crazy it is what makes up the brilliant and mentally unstable genius me. My new name is Pupet Mster. **

**Til Laters People**

**-Pupet Mster**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada! I'm back! You probably did not notice that my name is now HotChocolate in Summer because I did not having my name be Pupet Mster because I do not like having a misspelled name. Trust me when you have had your name misspelled almost your entire life even by your best friends it gets annoying. So any way now that I'm done complaining, here's the disclaimer**

**Magic Cat: Do I have to do this?**

**Me: Yes! As your creator I command you to!**

**Magic Cat: Fine. HotChocolate in Summer does not in any way own PJO or HP no matter how much she dreams of it in her weirdo dreams.**

**Me: Hey!**

_Camp Half-blood Annabeth's POV_

I paced around the infirmary waiting for Grover to wake up. My hand was cupped around my chin in thought. What happened to Percy? And more importantly, _where was Percy? _

"Urgggggggggh, _foooooooooood!_" moaned Grover. I ran across the room to see if anything was wrong.

I saw he was starting to come around so I just sort of stood there waiting.

His eyes started flickering and then he opened them sleepily and then he snapped his eyes open and went: "Uck a- Oh my gods!, Annabeth! Percy! He!-and-then! They took him!" He blurted out obviously not tired anymore.

"Slow down! Now who took him?" I asked. I tried to hide the desperation in my voice but I had no success. I was _very _worried about my Seaweed Brain.

"They were so _horrible_ and he hit his head oh gods there're was blood and-and-and-"

"Grover you need to calm down, having a panic attack is not going to help him."

Grover put his head in his hands and tried to calm down but it wasn't really working.

"I really wish Percy hadn't asked Zeus to take Achilles' Curse off him." Grover whispered.

All I could do was nod because now I was really worried, for Grover to almost have a panic attack about Percy was big. Granted he was a sort of easily scared person and always worrying but he hadn't even been this worried when Percy had ditched him at the bus stop in sixth grade.

We heard low clopping noise and then Chiron came in with his #1 Centaur shirt on.

"Grover I see you have woken up." He said, "Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

"U-u-uh um yeah sure just give me a minute." He stuttered quietly. I saw that his face paled when Chiron mentioned for him to say what had happened. Then Mr. D walked in, of course just what we needed! For Grover to be even more nervous than he already was.

"Well speak up satyr we don't have all day." Mr. D said and then taking a sip from his Diet Coke. As always he was wearing a hideous tiger print shirt with running shorts and shoes.

Why did he care? He always said he hated us heroes.

"W-we-well me and Annabeth were on the front porch w-when I heard Percy yell in my head, through the empathy link, and he-he sort of showed me what was happening. He was at a grocery store and these-these _things_ attacked him He kept yelling for help." Grover had started shaking when he stopped. What could be so horrible? I kept thinking.

"What were these _'things'_?" Chiron asked obviously wondering the same thing as I was. Grover looked terrified at the thought of describing them so I added "Grover if you tell us it will help us find Percy," At this he put on a brave face and started.

"Well at first one of them was disguised as a mortal and was a cashier and the other came up from behind while Percy paid. It-it was in a humanoid shape but it was made up of black…smoke I guess. It's eyes were a literally _glowing_ red. When they grabbed him he could feel, although I don't think he acknowledged it at the time, he could _feel… _despair as crazy as it sounds." Grover looked like he wanted to say more but then Mr. D interrupted

"So the brat got taken away from us boo-hoo." Ok I was really ready to grab Mr. D and shove his face in the dirt but I didn't really want to be devoured by mutant grape vines so I kept my hands to myself.

Chiron completely ignoring that last comment signaled for Grover to continue.

"Well they made this portal thing appear, and tried to throw him in it but he escaped ran to the door but they caught him and then he was… gone." Grover hung his head in sadness and I would of comforted him but I was frozen still with a sense of dread, I couldn't help but think that this was going to end badly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Grover started talking again.

"The-they mentioned something about a-a terror treatment."

I simply stared at him unable to say anything.

"Do you know what these things are Chiron?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," he said sadly.

"Oh why do you care? It's one less brat we have to take care of." Mr. D said.

We all glared at him.

There were a lot of things I would have said to him but right now was not the time, right now we had to try and find Percy. Wherever he was.

**Ok so not much of a cliffhanger and I was going to do the Weasleys POV in the same chapter but I didn't like how it was going so I split it in half. Oh and tried to make this longer but was it long enough? ANNNNNNNNNNNNN*_gasps for air* _NNNNNNNNNND I am so sorry for the wait. My sister was being a brat and just had to use the comoputer with all my chapters and ideas on it and the other computers Word is all weird and jacked up sooooo yeah. I want 3-5 reviews before I post another chapter! Sooooooooooo clicky clicky clicky!**

VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V


	7. Chapter 7

_Third Person The Burrow_

Where was Harry?

That was the question on every persons mind. After the event had happened Diggle had reappeared in the spot where the things had come. Problem was he couldn't anything except that those things had put him somewhere and that their aura were like dementors just not as strong.

"I'm so so so sorry! I should have helped I-I-I-," Daedalus said a hundred times.

"There was nothing you could have done Diggle, you were trapped," Everyone answered a hundred times.

Everyone in the Order, including Sirius Black, was at the Burrow in the sitting room, thinking about what had happened.

"Molly could you please get us some drinks? It would be greatly appreciated." Asked Kinsley's low voice

"U-of course." She stuttered. She could have just summoned it by magic but she ran to the food cabinet and came back with some firewhiskey and butterbeer, for the underage, and what seemed like tons of cups for everyone. She flicked her wand and all of the glasses filled themselves and zoomed over to each person in the kitchen. A particularly large cup flew over to Hagrid who had been silently letting tears run down his face and into his beard.

Sirius caught his cup and stared down into its contents before throwing it against the wall, firewhiskey splattering everywhere.

"Why are we just sitting here? Harry is out there!" He yelled making Molly jump into the air, startled by the sudden noise.

There was a distinct _pop!_ And then Dumbledore stormed into the sitting room, the usual twinkle absent from his startling blue eyes.

"Du-Dumbledore!" Molly stuttered "W-we-,"

"Molly we need to see what happened exactly as it happened. May I please see the memory?" He said all the while not looking at any body and conjuring his pensive from nowhere.

"O-of course." She answered She put her wand up to her temple her hand shaking with sadness and worry. A silvery thread dragged from her head and hanged off of the wand as she brought it over to the pensive for them to view.

Everyone in the room stuck their heads in the pensive and watched what had happened

_Memory Third Person POV_

_Molly and the rest of the family was making lunch, getting ready for Harry's arrival. Hermione and Ginny were cutting sausage and laughing at some joke or story. Ron was straining green beans and Fred and George were whispering in the corner while they stripped peas._

_Molly was just about to cut some onions when she heard a cry of 'Help!'_

_She knew that voice._

_Everyone ran outside to see a sight of horror._

_Harry was being dragged by his ankles back up the hill by two horrible, despair-filling creatures._

_Harry's arms were out stretched, his hands clawing at the ground trying to grab it but only prevailing to make deep long scorches in the ground. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione closely followed by Fred and George, pointed their wands at the creatures who merely flicked their hands and the wands flew out of their owner's hands and threw themselves away._

_All five started running up the hill and Ron called "We're coming mate!" Suddenly behind the creatures a black hole formed that looked as if someone had torn away patch of space and placed itself behind the creatures who flew into it taking Harry with them._

_The Burrow_

"Oh my go- what _were_ those…_things?" _Lupin said with curiosity and, something between a mix of fear and horror, in his voice.

Dumbledore was thinking deeply and his hand was cupped around his chin

_What were those things? A crossbreed between dementors_ _and… what? Did they work for Voldemort? _And most importantly, _What did they want with Harry?_


	8. Chapter 9

**Yay! I somewhat, mostly figured out what to do!**

**Magic Cat: You know you really didn't take as long as you thought it would for the chapter to come out.**

**Me: Ehhhh yeah well anyway thank you for your concern about my writers block-**

**Magic Cat: Only one person showed concern-**

**Me: *glares at Magic Cat* And I mentioned having another story in the works! Well I will most likely post this mew story around when this one ends depending on how the story goes. Also the time period is after TLO and Harry's fifth year is going to start Well that's about it except... *pulls out sleeping gas and turns toward Magic Cat***

**Percy's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You are a wizard who had some freako named Voldermoy-"

"Voldemort."

"Um right, anyway he tried to kill you when you were a baby because of a prophecy that said you would defeat him but you survived and now you're famous. And then he came back to life in a graveyard and used your blood to do it?" I finished.

"Uh yeah, that's about it," Harry said.

"Wow your life sounds even more complicated than mine." I said. Well it was true! I mean I already stopped Kronos and Luke turned good in the end.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked I saw his face looked curious.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I thought mentally face palming myself. Well he just told me his entire life story and I mean how hard could it be to tell somebody that the Greek gods are real and that you happen to be the son of one of the Big Three? Hmm well if he didn't believe me then I could just knock him out and then when he wakes up tell him it was just a dream.

Maybe

"Yeeeeeeah, well do you know about the Greek myths? With the gods and monsters?"

"A little my friend Hermione would know more about it though." Eh good enough.

"Well they're real and um well when they have kids with mortals you get a demigod which is what I am," Cross your fingers!

"But-they-how-," He kept stuttering with a disbelieve written all over his face. Great I thought. Just great

"Hey," I said my hands held up in front of me "I believed you and you haven't given me any proof."

"Yeah but this- your saying that there is gods controlling the world, like Neptune-"

"That is the Roman name he goes by his Greek name Poseidon who by the way is my dad," Hey I wasn't going to let him say his name wrong.

"Please! Your either crazy or pranking me," He said yelling the whole time.

Ok, I'll admit it was rash but I was getting kind of annoyed I men it was natural for people but calling me crazy? I had to draw a line. So I pulled out Riptide which had thankfully returned to my pocket.

"A pen? What the- Whoa!" he put up his hands in surrender when it turned into a sword.

"What does it look like to you?" I asked.

"It's a bloody sword! Which just a moment before was a pen!"

Ahhh ok so he was either a demigod or had the ability to see through the Mist. I guess being a wizard would give him the Sight. But still….

"Hmm, well you can see it so that means you either have the ability to see through the Mist, or you're a demi-god but you don't really seem like it and- ugh deep thinking is _not_ good." I said now having a headache and using my hand that wasn't holding a sword to hold against my head.

"The mist what is that?"

"No not mist, _Mist_ with a capital M," I said.

"Ok your crazy and I am just going t-," but then we heard a _creeeeeeeak_ from above us. I twirled around, sword in front of me and saw a staircase. And coming down that staircase were the _things_.

I held a finger up to my lips and turned to Harry to signal Hey_! The evil smoke things are coming! Be quiet!_

I think he got the message because he backed up into the corner of our cage and put his fists up ready to fight if we had to.

The creature's swooped down the stairs and walked or floated or something and stopped in front of our cage. I saw that one of them had a purplish light around it. Both, when they got close to me, made me feel… sad. I could hopelessness coursing through me.

"Demi-god and wizard working together well _that's_ different." The one on the right said. It was the one with a the purplish light surrounding him-it whatever it was I'm pretty sure it's name was Heken. Its voice still chilled me to the bone.

"What do you want with us?" I said, trying to keep a brave face on, and almost failing because these things were just plain scary.

"Well we were hired to dispose of you in the most horrible and _painful _way possible," the one I guessed was Heken said all of this with a very cheerful voice, or at least as cheerful a bone-chilling sound can get. I'm guessing these guys were going to enjoy killing us in the most horrible and painful way possible, which by the way doesn't sound to fun.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

**Yay! I did it! It's the longest chapter! I think.**

**Well anyway as you can read, I am over and done with writers block! But one question! Who's POV do you want me to do next? I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews since 5 a chapter is too hard apparently. **

**Magic Cat: Don't be mean! Here are cookies!**

**Me: No! Don't give them the cookies! Those are for when they actually give 5 reviews per chapter! So Review! The button is lonely and personally so is my inbox.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Clicky clicky clicky!**


	9. Chapter 10

**I **_**love**_** you guys! Not in a creepy stalker way just in a I-love-you-so-much-because-you-reviewed-and-I-didn't-have-to-kill-you-because-you-didn't way! Ok onward**

**CrazyHalf-Blood 31. Thank you soooo much! The fact that you cussed to say how awesome it was brightened my day (seriously that was a bad day) and made me laugh until my dad looked away from his Star Craft 2 game and was like 'What?' and that's hard to do since he loves that game.**

**The random person. You are very welcome! I got tired of those stories too.**

**MnickNack. Yeah Percy throw them out of their portal thingy into nothingness so that they may rot and suffer in eternal-**

**Magic Cat: Uh didn't you say you wouldn't do that anymore?**

**Me: Right. Sorry… Sort of.**

**AnikaandAj. Well I don't think Harry is a jerk, I mean try having someone tell you that the greek gods are real and you **_**haven't**_** read PJO! That would be weird. This is just how I thought he would react in real life. And you will get Percy's POV, just not this chapter. Sorry. **

**Hello My Name Is Awesome. Thank you for the suggestion! **

**Magic Cat: Why do you use so many exclamation marks?**

**Me: 'Cause exclamation marks are **_**awesome!**_**!**_**! **_**Now please read onward dear minions- I mean readers!**

* * *

Harry's POV

The _things_ dragged me into the portal. I expected to end up in the middle of space but instead we just appeared in what looked like an old jail house. I didn't know much about them except what they looked like because the Dursleys would never in a million years bring me to see a movie.

I saw that there were about four cells and in one I thought I could one person but he or she was obscured by the bars from the other cells.

Heken and Despro had switched their grip on me from my ankles to under my arms and I kicked and struggled.

"Let me go!"

Silence.

The things opened one of the cells and threw me in. Good thing was that my landing didn't hurt that much. Bad news is that it was because I landed on a person.

"Dude! Can't breathe!" He -or at least I thought it was a he- huffed.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said and quickly got off. I looked up and saw that he looked like, well me. We both had messy black hair and greem eyes except his were a different type of green but I couldn't figure out what to call it.

The guy looked around my age so he was about sixteen or fifteen. He held his hand out to shake.

"Percy Jackson, who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," This guy had an American accent. And he didn't freak out about my name. Was he a wizard? Well might as well ask.

"Are you a wizard?"

""What? A wizard? Are you serious?" He said disbelieve written in every corner of his face.

"Um yeah because I'm one. Don't call me crazy." I said. Well hope for the best!

I guess he believed me because his face changed from disbelieving to calm.

"You know what, for some strange reason I believe you…" Ok then! That was easy I thought he would've asked for proof and since my wand was back at the Burrow…

So I told him my story about Voldemort and how he kept trying to kill me and then last year with the Triwizard Tournament and the graveyard.

And then we had one of the weirdest conversations ever.

"So let me get this straight. You are a wizard who had some freako named Voldermoy-"

"Voldemort."

"Um right, anyway he tried to kill you when you were a baby because of a prophecy that said you would defeat him but you survived and now you're famous. And then he came back to life in a graveyard and used your blood to do it?"

"Uh yeah, that's about it,"

"Wow your life sounds even more complicated than mine." He said What did he mean?

"What do you mean by that?"

Right now he looked like he was debating something in his head and then he said:

"Yeeeeeeah, well do you know about the Greek myths? With the gods and monsters?"

"A little but my friend Hermione would know more about it though."

"Well they're real and um well when they have kids with mortals you get a demigod… which is what I am,"

"But-they-how-," Ok this guy was officially insane.

"Hey," he said. He put his hands up as if in surrender. "I believed you and you haven't given me any proof."

"Yeah but this- your saying that there is gods controlling the world, like Neptune-"

"That is the Roman name, he goes by his Greek name Poseidon who by the way is my dad,"

"Please! Your either crazy or pranking me," I yelled

Then he pulled out a pen. What was he going to do? Write on me?

Ok "A pen? What the- Whoa!" That's when it turned into a sword. Like a _real_ sword.

"What does it look like to you?" He asked

"It's a bloody sword! Which just a moment before was a pen!"

"Hmm, well you can see it so that means you either have the ability to see through the Mist, or you're a demi-god but you don't really seem like it and- ugh deep thinking is _not_ good."

"The mist what is that?" What did mist have to do with anything?

"No not mist, _Mist_ with a capital M," Oooooook then.

"Ok your crazy and I am just going t-," but then we heard a _creeeeeeeak_ from above us. I turned around and looked up to see a staircase. And coming down that staircase were the _things_.

Percy held a finger up to his mouth so I kept silent and backed up to the corner of the cell/cage and having no wand with me chose the next best defence, my fists.

We watched as the creatures came down the stairs and stopped in front of our cell/cage and I felt sad. I knew this feeling, it was like the feeling of when a dementor came close to you but this was like a much lower level of it.

"Demi-god and wizard working together well _that's_ different." The one on the right said. That was um…Heken!

"What do you want?" Percy said, trying to keep a brave face on.

"Well we were hired to dispose of you in the most horrible and _painful _way possible," Heken said in a very cheerful voice.

When neither of us said anything, probably because of fear,Heken started talking again.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

* * *

**Muhahahaha! Mwhahahahaha! Hmmmm I can't tell which one I like better oh well. Anyway! Which POV do you want next? The Weasly's or Chiron's or just Camp Halfblood?**

**Magic Cat: Please help me. She's gone crazy.**

**Me: Psh! Me crazy No way! *shifty eyes***

**Magic Cat: And paranoid.**

**Clicky clicky clicky! My inbox is lonely!**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	10. Chapter 11

**People! I can't write the next chapter until you say if you want The Weasly's POV or Chiron's! Please tell me! I have an itching feeling to write! And if you don't tell me which POV you want I'll have to use it on something else and then no new chapters for The Terrors for a while! I am seriously begging for you to tell me! I'm desperate! And I'm lost without my awesomely awesome readers and reviewers!**

**Magic Cat: Pwease?**


	11. Chapter 12

**Ok people I couldn't figure out which Weasley to put the POV in sooooooooo I am doing it in third person so we can see all of them and*cough* Sirius!*cough**

**Magic Cat: Again with the exclamation marks**

**Deal with it! *starts typing on computer***

**Magic Cat: Wait what are you-AHHHHH! NO! IT BURRRRRRRNS!**

**Heehee, ok onward!**

Third Person the Burrow

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am afraid that Snape has also fallen of the radar so our only spy in Voldemort's company is unusable." Dumbledore said, worry evident in his voice.

"Dumbledore we need to act! Harry is defenseless and in danger! We can't just sit here!" Sirius yelled, his hands thrown up into the air in frustration.

"Sirius, how can we act if we do not know what we are up against or where Harry even is?"

Seeing defeat Sirius plopped down on a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now the portal that Harry and the… unknown subjects **(A/N: Unsub! For us Criminal Minds fans**!) Looks like one of a reality displacement and-"

"-Uh Dumbledore, not all of us are as _intelligent _as you are so we have no idea what you're talking about," Said Arthur Weasly.

"Yes well if we go back to the place where the unknown subjects took Harry away we should be able to force it back open because when reality is displaced it leaves a slight rip and if it hasn't healed it's self yet it can be opened again." Dumbledore explained.

"Well then let's go!" Ron and Sirius said. Hermione and Ginny had been standing the whole time and now had they're wands out, clearly wanting to go outside right at that very moment.

"We must prepare ourselves first and also you are still underage it's up to your mother whether you go or not." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Children you are not going! If something were to happen I-I-I," but Molly could not finfish her sentence because she had started to tear up again.

"We shall go in the morning when we are prepared now children up to bed it must be way past your bedtime." Dumbledore said.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins all went upstairs grumbling and reluctantly but the minute all were out of hearing range they rushed into Ron's bright orange Chudley Cannons room.

"We all want to help Harry right?" Hermione said. At once all the heads in the room nodded vigorously.

"Ok then I have a plan, the planning will probably be done within an hour because there is nothing they can really do besides go in and hope for the best-"

"Isn't what we will be doing to?" Ginny interrupted her face skeptic

"Well yes but-"

"And we don't even know where the portal leads" Fred said.

"Yes but-"

"And-"

"If you interrupt me one more time I swear I will-"

"Ok ok! We're sorry!" Ron yell whispered

Still huffy but satisfied she continued with her oh so somewhat brilliant plan.

An hour and a half later all the adults were asleep, resting for their rescue mission later.

Ginny and Hermione were under Harry's Invisibility Cloak which they had taken from his trunk and snuck downstairs trying to find their way out of the maze of sleeping bodies.

Ron, Fred, and George had jumped out of one of the windows at the back of the house and were currently waiting for the girls.

"Why didn't we just go with them?" Ron asked

"Because you're just about as stealthy and quiet as a hippogriff high on Felix and we had to come with to make sure you didn't mess anything up." Fred answered.

"Hey you-!"

"Ronald! Be quiet! Do you want to ruin the plan?" Hermione yell whispered to Ron.

Ron was silent the rest of the way up to the hill to where the portal appeared.

"Ok so according to what Dumbledore said I think we need to cast _Lo-"_

"I think I found it!" Said Ron, who was now standing in front of a black hole with glittering stars.

"Oh ok then" Hermione.

Everyone stood in front of it and held hands.

"1-" Fred started

"2-" George added

"3" Ginny said

"Jump!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

And they all fell into the glittering blackness on their way-they hoped- to Harry.

**Tada! Ok now How many chapters do you guys want? This is chapter ten and there is no way I can fit it into one more chapter so now vote! 12, 13,14,or 15? Vote soon if you want another chapter!**

**Magic Cat: The horror! It still BURRRRRNSSSSSS!**

**Hey you did it to me, I still have nightmares about that. * fashback* **

**Radio:Baby, baby, baby!**

**Me: NOOOOOO! SHUT HER UP! JUSTINE BEAVER SUCKS! PLEEEEEEASE!**

***End flashback***

**Me:*shivers***

**P.S I have a new story out called Prisoners of War. Pwease read it. *puppy dog face* **


	12. Chapter 13

**Ok people tomorrow I start middle school even though I'm a year older than everybody else but I have to get up at 6am sooooo I'm going to be **_**very**_** tired and will probably collapse once I get home. So I am going to try and get as many chapters out(for both of my stories) before I have to go to bed at 9:30pm. Wish me luck!**

**Magic Cat: Get to writing already Chocolate**

**Right! On ward!**

**Third Person!**

Percy was still missing. Everyone was worried (Well except for Mr. D and Clarisse) even most of the other gods. Poseidon had sent out search crews in the ocean and the Hunters were keeping an eye out for him which is a lot to say because he's a guy and they sort of shun guys and well yeah, you get the point!

Annabeth was worried sick she would try to hide it but we could all see the difference, her eyes weren't there usual calculating how-to-take-you-down-in-a-fight look. She would space out in lessons and walk down to the beach but then turn back realizing that Percy wouldn't be there waiting for her with a goofy smile on his face.

When Sally had found out she almost collapsed to the ground and had to use the kitchen counter to steady herself. Silent tears had run down her face and she kept saying 'my fault my fault,' while Paul tried to calm her down saying that her son would come home, he always did.

Grover would go down to the sword arena to talk to Percy but then turned back when he saw Mrs. O'Leary all alone half-heartedly chewing on a life-sized rubber goat. The goat part kind of freaked him out a bit but he was still sad.

It continued like this for days, the day after Percy disappeared Nico came to camp and was even more sulky than usual.

Annabeth was thinking about what Grover had said and came to a decision. She ran across the now square shaped courtyard in between the cabins, went the he Hades cabin, and knocked on the door.

Nico answered and said: "Oh hey Annabeth I-"

"No time Nico, I think I know how we can get more information on where Percy is." Annabeth said hurriedly.

"Really ok lets-"

"We have to go get Grover first." Annabeth said montonely, then grabbed Nico's wrist, and dragged him over to Grover who was sitting on the ground playing a sad song on his reed pipes. It seemed like the grass around him was wilting and losing it's color

"Oh hey Anna-"

"I think I know how to find Percy. I want to go to the convenience store and see what we find it's currently under the Mist so nobody has gone there since the…attack," She choked the last word out with much difficulty.

"Ok then lets go!" Grover said standing up immediately his reed pipes dropped to the ground forgotten.

"We need to pack supplies we don't know what we'll encounter," Nico said.

Grover nodded and ran off, while Annabeth stared at Nico for a couple of seconds and then ran off as well.

Within 15 minutes all three were ready and went to the Big House and snuck up to the attic.

"Annabeth you ask her you're his best friend and girl friend." Annabeth nodded and went to the corner where the Oracle resided.

"Oh hey Annabeth are you-"Rachel started. She had jean overalls on and had several paint brushes in hand.

"What must I do to complete my goal?" Annabeth interrupted

Rachel dropped the paint brushs, her eyes glowed green, green smoke flowed out of her mouth, and the room smelled musty, like snakes.

_Three will go on quest_

_To save the hero_

_They know best._

_Six others will be found along the way_

_Who will help to save the rest._

_One of all will die a hero's death_

_And will be avenged,_

_Only to be Seen again._

Unlike usual Rachel collapsed after finishing, Annabeth put two fingers to her neck and felt a pulse and then crept to the attic stairs where Nico and Grover were waiting.

"Let's roll."

Tada! I am really sorry about the suckish prophecy but it was all I could write down with it still making sense. Well good bye for now! Wish me luck at school!

Magic Cat: No don't she didn't give me any treats today or yesterday or the day before that…

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V


	13. Notice

**Hi people I am going to put out some new chapters of Prisoners of War but not tonight. The reason why is because I am grieving. One of my favorite writers Hottiegally died and I just found out. She has written some **_**amazing **_**stories but now her time has been cut short but a stupid brain tumor. I'm NOT kidding. If you want proof go read some of her stories and a bunch of them have notices on it written by her friend. Ok I'm going to go and sulk now.**

**Magic Cat: *tail is droopy head is down* Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Onward!**

"Let go of me!" I yelled thrashing and kicking. Harry was doing the same thing except it sounded kind of weird with his British accent.

Heken had summoned help and two more of those things came. When they grabbed my wrists I immediately felt… drained. My eyes felt heavy, my arms and legs felt like they weighed a million pounds each , and every molecule felt like it ran a marathon. Times x10. I tried to fight but when you can practically hear you muscles yelling in tiny little voices: "_No! Do not fight we are too tired. Try again later,"_ it kind of makes your morale go down.

They carried us up the stairs and through a hallway that was made of the same stone as in the room with the cells. At the end of the hallway was a regular old black door but it had a silver doorknocker on it that was shaped like a skull. It looked cool but the possibility of what was behind that door distracted me from that thought.

The door opened itself with a loud _creeeeeeeak!_

The room was dark and I what I saw probably would never leave my mind. The walls had chains dangling from them and all were _covered_ in blood. A single flickering light hung in the center of the ceiling and it only lit the space four feet around it and even then barely even gave off any light at all. The floors were stone just like everything else and were too covered in dried blood. Did these _things_ have an obsession with stone and dried blood or something? Creepos.

They threw us into the room very unceremoniously and stood over us. I heard a crack and my right hand flashed to my wrist. I think it was fractured.

"Let's begin." It came forward, dragged me to the wall by the back of my shirt, and I actually managed to kick it, but my foot went right through. Great how were we supposed to fight them?

It changed my wrists and then did the same to Harry. It walked over to the other side of the room and pulled a lever that I had not noticed until now. Hey wait a second, how come they could drag us places and pull levers but I couldn't land a kick where it would hurt?

The second it pulled the lever the chains went into the wall pulling us up off the ground until my toes were 3 inches above the ground and my wrists felt like someone tried to pull them off with rugged rope.

I tried to pull my arm out of the hole but it wouldn't budge. I gave up and sighed.

"Can't pull your out either?" I heard Harry say. I squinted really hard and just barely managed to see Harry turned toward me with a constipated expression on his face. It looked somewhat funny until I realized he was trying to see me too and I probably looked exactly like that.

Just then Heken walked/floated/glided into the room and if his shapeless face could show expression he would have looked very happy in a evil yay-I-get-to-kill-you-know way.

"Well then, who first? Harry Potter the Boy who lived? Or Perseus Jackson, the subject of the Great Prophecy?"

"Um I'd rather not so if you could maybe let us go?" I tried, and failed.

Heken laughed and said " Ahh you really do humor me, you will go first." He came towards me with an arm extended towards my face. I thrashed to try and get away somehow but his hand _thing_ touched my forehead and I felt my eyes go wide as incredible pain hit me. It worse than going into the Styx, it hurt worse than having the Curse taken _off_ and that hurt like Hades. But I couldn't scream, it felt like someone had put super glue on my mouth. Then the strangest thing happened, the room disappeared from my vision.

We were in a bright white room except it seemed more like… infinite nothingness, like I could walk it my entire life and never reach the end of it.

The wall that had been behind me was still there but it had turned white, just like everything else, except for the chains. They were still blood covered and just plain nasty.

I wanted to scream so badly. This pain was so _horrible._

"Hurts doesn't it?" Heken said joyfully "At first it hurts like hell, but then slowly, it becomes worse and worse, until you wish you could _die,_" He whispered the last part and he said it with such relish that a part of me wanted to shudder but I realized I was already shaking. From the pain.

Finally after what seemed like a life time of pain my lips seemed to be de-super glued and I opened my mouth and screamed. It was-and always will be- the most horrible and scariest thing that had ever come out of my mouth.

Heken didn't even seem fazed by it, like he was used to it. That made me wonder how many other people had to suffer this.

Heken breathed in deeply and I thought I could almost see a cruel smile in his ever twirling face. "Ahhhh yes, soooo good," He said. The pain had stopped by now but I was panting and shaking, this had taken a lot out of me, I felt ready to close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" I stuttered, it was hard to even talk.

"We Terrors or the official term, Umbrae, live off of pain and terror. We have driven millions crazy before they finally beg for death, and we gladly give it to them," Heken said all of this way too joyfully. Man these guys were major creepos not to mention just plain scary. More than that.

"I think it's time we go visit your friend Harry," He said and it all went black.

Annabeth's POV

We couldn't ask Argus to take us in to the city 1. Because Chiron might find out and stop us. Percy was one of his favorite campers but he thought this quest would be too dangerous for anybody. 2. The vans were 'broken' anyway. Some hair curlers had somehow found their way into the engine and melted inside. But these hair curlers looked suspiciously like the ones Chiron may or may not use to curl his tail.

Instead we called the Gray Sisters taxi. If I thought the first time was bad then I thought this was horrible! Apparently since the war more demigods and immortal beings the service now so they were always busy. Why would immortal beings use a taxi service when most of them could teleport? No idea.

The sisters drove almost 120 miles over the speed limit and were moving so jerkily that I was starting to have double vision. Nico and Grover didn't look much better. In fact Grover looked liked he was going to puke into his rasta cap any minute.

Finally after 40 minutes in the death trap called a taxi and tons of almost-puking-our-guts-out moments later, we arrived on the front the convenience store.

I paid the sister who currently had the eye, and then stood in front of the building with Nico on my right and Grover on my left.

"Are you ready?" Nico asked almost…cautiously.

"Yeah, lets go," I said and we walked forward.

Across the door in an X formation was bright yellow tape which read 'Crime Scene. Themis in charge. NO TRESSPASSING!' The tape was in Ancient Greek so we were able to read it.

"Ok then." Nico said and then cut the tape with his Stygain Iron sword.

We walked in and saw a scene of destruction. Almost all of the shelves had been knocked over and crushed and smashed food lay everywhere. Grover shuddered and O understood why. In a way he had been here and witnessed what happened and what happened had really and thoroughly freaked him out.

We walked through the store but we kept tripping over food and cans because the lights were broken. Near the very end of the store was where most of the damage was and I felt better-but not much- knowing Percy had put up a real fight but that feeling immediately washed away after I saw the _huge_ dried blood spot on the very last shelf.

"Oh gods," I whispered. "Wh-what do you think is happening to him now?" I asked sadly.

"I'm only sure he's not dead/dying," Nico said. Well that sure answers my question doesn't it?

"It was a rhetorical questions," I muttered.

Grover didn't hear this and said "Somehow, his thoughts are blocked from me. I can't see anything thats happening to him." He said and then nervously started chewing on his shirt collar.

I sighed. "Ok lets just look around and see if we find anything." We all pulled out flash lights and started looking

We split up and after about an hour, I was becoming desperate. We couldn't find anything, I was just about to say let's try something else when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I walked toward it and saw it was a little black dot, just floating there, in midair.

"Guys…I think I found something."

Immediately they ran over and just stared at the black dot.

"What the heck is that?" Nico asked.

"I-I, I'm not exactly sure," It was almost embarrassing to admit.

Nico walked up to it and actually wedged his sword's tip into it. He pulled down and the circle grew and grew until it was a hole with glittering splotches big enough for a person to walk in.

"That's it! That's the portal Percy was taken in to!" Grover yelled as he started to run towards it but I grabbed the back of his shirt and his legs went flying in the air and he plopped down on the ground.

"We do this together," I said somberly down to him. He nodded quickly and stood up. We all grabbed each others hands (which I was very surprised when Nico did) and walked foreword

"1…" Nico started.

"2…Grover said

"3!" I yelled and we all jumped in, unsure if we would ever come out.

**Hi! I am SO sorry I didn't update BUT! I have valid excuses!**

**I had to go to a going-away-to-college /birthday party**

**Volleyball tryouts but I made it so now practice so I don't get home till 5:00**

**I had a really nasty cold **

**Sore from practice**

**Homework**

**See? Very valid! I am not one of those lazy writers who won't update for months just because they don't want to!**

**Magic Cat: And a little bit of writer's block this week**

**Me: Yeeeeeeeeeah BUT! The plot bunnies blessed me so I wrote this in a notebook between classes. For… Two days! It took up four pages in a notebook and then I drew like three pictures from this story and then POW. I hope you liked it!**

**Magic Cat: And thankyou to all the people who read and reviewed some of Hottiegally's stories. May God rest her soul.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok peeps! I got a challenge for ya'll! First person to tell me who Themis is, and what Umbrae means get a special prize! First and second who only know one, (I want both! And please don't just go look it up on the internet!) Get honorable mentions and all the rest just get mentions.**

**Magic Cat: What's the prize?**

**Me: Only the winner and I will know! :D The rest of world once I see fit! Well onward!**

My eyelids felt heavy and crusty, and I could see light shining through them, which I assumed, was why I was awake. I felt the now familiar feeling of being touched by Terrors or Umbrae. I tried to force my eyes open but the dim light burned them and I shut them closed again fast. I tried again and saw the familiar sight of my arms being dragged by the Terrors.

I was being dragged by the Terrors to presumably my/our cell. I looked over and saw Harry being dragged as well but he was unconscious, but the weird thing was he looked pale. Not like he hasn't been out in sunlight pale, but sickly pale. He had bags under his eyes and I could see blue veins in his neck, as well as in his hands and a few under his arms.

I looked down at my hands and saw I was no longer tan. I was the same sickly pale as Harry with veins visible under the skin and probably had the same baggy eyes. All over I was sore from the daily sessions with Heken. We finally found out what he was doing, he would go inside our minds (creepy right?) and make us feel excoriating pain and feed of what we were feeling. He said that fear and pain were some of the most abundant things in the world so why not utilize it?

Personally, I found it sick and twisted. It drained you of life making you feel miserable and leaving you feeling like a 10ft. drakon had stepped on you and then chewed up by a hellhound. It sucked. Bad.

When we got to the door that lead to the basement the Terrors opened the door and threw us down the steps into our cell, good thing Harry was unconscious because I accidently landed on him. Oops.

Harry groaned and I pulled him into a sitting position.

"Dude, are you okay?" I asked.

"Besides having life sucked out of me? Yeah, just spectacular." Harry said.

I ignored what he said 'cause in truth I would probably would have said the same thing.

"So… About the whole demigod thing," Harry said "I-I think I believe you," Wait what? Before he acted like I was crazy!

"Really? Why?"

"Well Heken always calls you 'Child of the Sea God' and 'The Subject of The Great Prophecy' soooooo yeah."

" Uh huh. Well ok then," I said "Sooooo do you have any escape plans?" I asked.

"Well-"But he was interrupted by a big _WHOOSH!_ From the corner of the room. We turned and saw the big portal thinger-mi-jig that had brought us to this hellhole, to our utter surprise a big mass of people flew out of it and toward the opposite wall with Harry and I's heads following them, and then winced when they hit said wall, especially when we heard a crunch and a snap.

"Ouch! Hermione I think you broke my wrist!" I heard a British accent clad voice say.

"Well I'm sorry Ronald I couldn't exactly control where I was going now could I?" I heard a _female _British accent clad voice say. I noticed she had the bushiest hair I had ever seen, even after Thalia had electrocuted me.

"Hey when you two stop arguing like an old married couple you mind helping us find out where we are?"

The girl looked like she was going to say something but there was another _WHOOSH!_ And what looked like another three people flew in and it the opposite wall.

"Ugh, I think I landed on your reed pipes Grover." I heard a figure with black hair and dressed in all black say.

"Just get up!" A girl with blonde hair said.

Wait a minute. Grover? Black hair dressed in all black? Reed Pipes? Blonde hair?

"Nico? Grover? Annabeth?" I said.

"Percy?"They all said "PERCY!" Annabeth yelled.

"Um hullo? Hermione? Ron, over here!" Harry said.

"Hold on Harry were trying to find you." Ron said and then suddenly turned around. "Harry!" They said and then ran forward.

"Well duh!" He said.

Ron looked confused.

"I got it from Percy here," He said pointing at me with his thumb over his back, Ron still looked confused "He's American."

"Ooooh." He said. Then the bushy haired girl I think was named Hermione suddenly noticed me and my friends who were currently looking at them waiting to be noticed.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

" Finally," I said "Well I'm Percy, that's Ni- ouch!" Annabeth had punched my arm _really_ hard.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She whispered into my ear, "We don't know if they're friends or foes Percy! We can't just fling our names around!"

"Oh yeah… But they're here for Harry and he's a good guy, they can't be so bad," I said

"Fine, but if they try to kill us I'm blaming you." Oh wow thanks.

"Um well yeah, I'm Percy, this is Nico, and that's Annabeth," I saw Ronald look at Annabeth with googley eyes, so I cleared my throat and added in a tougher voice "_My girlfriend_, and then Grover," I glared pointedly at Ronald (Ronald McDonald!) and then turned back to Annabeth.

"Oh and um, Annabeth? Can I tell them? That little secret?" I asked. Hey if we were going to get out of here they had to know so that I could use my powers if necessary.

"Percy, you know that if you do I'm going to-" But then she stopped when we heard Harry talking to his friends.

"And you know what's cool? He's a demigod!" Harry said. Oh no. Not. Good.

"NO!" Grover said, " I mean, psh! Demigods? They're like myths right?"

"Smooth Grover, smooth," I said shaking my head, in times like these it would be better if Grover had duct tape on his goat mouth.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a rescue party but the more the people more the fun right?" Said the familiar, terrifying voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh. Mah. God. I just got an invitation to a private school. What the Hades? My sister got better grades than me last year and I'm only a higher middle level in swimming. We can't afford that anyways. Still it makes me wonder… Onward!**

Oh Styx. Heken was here. Not good. At all.

I pulled out Riptide, my sword/pen, uncapped it, and held it forward pointing it at Heken. The wizards stared at it in amazement but then the two girls, Busyhead and Redhead, turned around and pointed these sticks at Heken. At first I thought this was ridiculous but then I realized those sticks were magic wands and would probably be what would save me and Harry since celestial bronze would not do the trick.

The other kids, all boys with red hair, turned around and pulled out more wands. Busyhead said something to Ronald and he dug his hand into his pocket and tossed Harry a wand and Harry's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas when they see tons of presents.

"Wha- Who are you?" Busyhead said

"Ahhh, I am Heken, you must be Hermione Granger," He said. Huh. Hermione? That's sounds kind of weird.

"How do you know her name?" Ronald said furiously and curiously

"Not just hers, I know all of them, Fred and George, Ronald," Ronald growled "Sorry," He said sarcastically "_Ron _, and Ginny Weasly, and then the demigods, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Nico Di Angelo, by the way, how is your sister doing Nico?" Heken said. Oh that's just wrong, Bianca was none of his business.

"Don't you talk about her! You're not worthy enough to talk about her!" Nico yelled. I knew he missed her but I did not know he was still so protective of her; it was like when he blamed me for her death.

"Ahhh hit a nerve did I? How delightful," ugh Heken sooooo belonged in the loony bin. An angry Nico ment pain, pain, and you guessed it, more pain.

The wizards looked totally confused.

"Ah yes I see the wizards have no idea what I'm talking about, well Hermione, you like to read what did the Greek gods do most?" Heken asked.

"Well they-" Then she looked confused "That can't be right, gods don't exist." Hermione said. You don't know how wrong you are Bushy- I mean Hermione.

"Zeus would strike you with the master bolt if he heard such an insult," Annabeth said with malice.

Hermione turned toward towards Annabeth "you seriously believe in Greek gods?" Hermione said incredulously

"Um we're just about to be killed by a evil smoke dude, I don't think now is the time to argue." I said. Hey if we died I would like to go down with a fight. The girls righted themselves and Hermione pointed her wand forward and Annabeth pulled out her knife, Nico pulled out his Stygian Iron sword and Grover had his reed pipes out and ready to do some nature magic.

"Time to die younglings," Heken said and raised his arm, out of what was probably hid hand shot out black light. I'm serious it was light but it was black. Of course the light headed straight for Annabeth I pushed her out of the way and then backed up in my cell and, thank the gods, the light hit the lock and the lock exploded and the door swung open. Harry and I rushed out of the cell towards our respective groups and stood in front of our friends ready to fight to death for them. And we might have to.

I pointed my sword at Heken and Harry did the same with his wand. I ran forward and Harry yelled out a spell, I think he said "Stupitfy!" The spell hit Heken and he flew back and hit the wall and tumbled down the stone stairs.

When he hit the final stair he stood up, glared at Harry and then shot more of the black lights out. But instead of turning into miniature little bombs they turned into more Terrors. Styx.

I rushed forward to meet one in battle and was about to slash it even though I knew it wouldn't harm it, when I heard a girls scream.

**Heehee. My feeble attempt at a cliff hanger.**

**Annnnnnnnnnd! The winner for the 'What does Umbrae mean iiiiiiiiiiissssssss! CandyKiller! I'll PM you about your prize ****. Ok and the winner for the 'Who is Themis?' Iiiiiiiiiiis! Well actually CandyKiller got this right first too so I'm going to give them credit and something extra and then chose another first person. That person isssssss! The random person! Dinosaurs-go-rawr got it before them but they went on Wikipedia! Which I said not to do so sorry. Review! Pretty please?**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	17. Chapter 17

_No!_ I thought. I whipped around which made my head spin, I still was weak from those daily sessions of draining. I saw Heken had Annabeth trapped in smoky binds that came from his body and she was growing paler and paler, her face looked like she was exhausted. Her face was sweating.

"Let her go!" I yelled and charged at Heken, my rage was so strong that if looks could kill, Heken would have died a painful death a thousand times over.

Heken laughed evilly and floated about 10 feet above my head taking Annabeth with him.

"And why would I do that hero?" He asked smugly, as if seeing me mad was the best show ever. I heard the wizards run up to where I was and they pointed their wands at Heken.

"We WILL fire if you don't release her!" It was Hermione, she looked fierce and I knew I would not want that wand pointed at me. Heken seemed to contemplate this and then answered almost… happily.

"Fine then," he rose up higher, almost another 10 feet, and then retracted the restraints around Annabeth. But then she started falling. Her falling must have made her wake up a bit because her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she failed her arms. I ran to where I thought she was going to fall but one of the wizards shouted a spell, I think it was Harry, it sounded weird like Wizgarem Leviosuh, and Annabeth halted in midair, and she slowly floated back down to the cold hard floor.

"Annabeth!" I yelled and ran over to her, she was laying on the ground with her eyes still wide. Herry got a sudden look of 'Eureka!' on his face and pointed his wand upwards toward Heken. He shouted" Expecto Patronum!" I saw a bright white light that was shaped like a deer( weird huh?) Heken was gone, just like that. Where did he go? I shook the thought away and looked down at my beautiful Annabeth. I put my hands behind her head and back, pulled her on to my lap, and wiped sweat-drenched hair out of her face. It hurt my wrist that was still broken but I didn't care, I had to know that Annabeth was okay.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yes! Are you okay?" I asked even though I knew she wasn't.

"I-I feel so tired, drained. But it hurt, _so_ bad. And I saw- I saw," She stuttered. Annabeth never stuttered, she always knew what to say, why couldn't she say it now?

"What is Annabeth?" What did you see?"

"I saw… you. Your were in a white room chained to a wall. That-that _thing_ had his hand on your forehead and you were _screaming._ So much. Is-is that what you went through? That pain?" She said as if she wanted to know but at the same time like it was the very last thing she _ever_ wanted to know.

I nodded slowly, it was- and is one- of the worst things I had -and have- ever been through.

" Percy…" Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but Ron stepped forward and said "I hate to break up your romantic moment but we need to get out of here." I hoisted Annabeth up and held her in my arms bride-style "So how do we get out of here?" Hermione said that they found rips in space where Heken and Despro had kidnapped Harry and I and that they could be reopened. Hermione had shoved her wand into the rip where I said I had come in. Her wand got stuck but the rip wouldn't open. When she pulled it out she fell on her butt and Ron rushed over and helped her up. Nico tried to then shadow travel us out but it wouldn't work. Hermione then tried to shove her wand in the rip Harry had come through and- thankfully- it opened.

"Well let's go then." I said. I was worried about going to England, we would be questioned and I didn't really know what to say to cover Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and I.

I walked forward with Annabeth in my arms still, We were all going to hop in the hole as a group. We stood in front of the hole and were about to jump, our muscles tensed, When something grabbed my leg from behind. I fell to the floor and smacked my face on the stone floor. I felt warm wetness on my face and Annabeth tumbled from my arms on the floor.

"Percy!" She yelled, "Behind you!" She tried to get up but immediately fell back to the floor.

I looke behind me and I saw the thing was a smoky black rope like thing and it was wrapped around my ankles and was winding itself around them. It wound it's last coil and started dragging me back, I scratched at the hard ground and I felt my finger nails break and fingers start to bleed. The rope twisted itself around and flipped me on my back which made me scrape my left arm. Finally it came to a stop right in front of Heken. Heken had a murderous glint in his eyes that meant business and I was truly afraid.

"No one ever escapes. Never." He pulled back the rope ad I was standing up. The flicked his hand and the rope wrapped it's self around my wrists tightly which made the pain in my broken wrists flare. He held me in a captive's hold, like when on cop shows when the evil killer has a captive and they threaten to kill the captive if the cops don't put their guns down. Heken gripped my hair and pulled back hard so that my neck was fully exposed. He made a trendil of black smoke come up and form into a smoky black knife held against my skin. Despitewhat it was made out of I could feel the sharpness of a blade when it touched my skin.

"I swear I will kill him. Put you wands and weapons down and he will live." Heken threatened. Oh yeah, definitely like a cop show.

All of them just stood there, contemplating whether they should listen to him or not. Nico and Grover looked like they really wanted to and Annabeth was still dazed on the floor. None of the wizards, except for Harry, really looked as willing as my friends but hey, they just met me. I didn't expect them to immediately be best buds with them.

Heken hissed like a cobra and pushed the knife against my skin harder, so hard in fact it almost cut my skin.

"So be it." Heken said, and he pushed the knife deeper and harder. The knife cut through my skin and it started bleeding heavily. I started choking as blood rose in my throat and I heard Nico and Grover drop their weapons and start yelling at Heken to stop. The wizards also dropped their wands and yelled for him to stop. Annabeth shoved herself off the floor with help from the wall and started stumbling toward me , she practically screeched at him to stop and then fell to her knees on the floor halfway over to me. Then I noticed something different. I felt like something was coursing through me, spreading pain throughout me. I held my hand shakily and saw it was still a sickly pale color but also something that broke the creepiness scales and was just down right scary. Black was overcoming the blue veins in my arm and hand. Like my blood was turning black. I saw that it was happening on my other hand I slide out of Hekens hold and collapsed on the ground coughing and choking on blood. It tasted like metal n mouth, I wiped some away of my cheek, and I saw it was black.

Everyone rushed forward and started panicking. Except for the girls. All three, Annabeth, Hermione, and Ginny, tried to help me. Hermione and Ginny were muttering spells and Annabeth had ripped her long sleeve off of her shirt, which I didn't get how she could do in her weakend state, and held it over my neck in order to try to stop the bleeding. The cut wasn't deep ebought to actually cut through my throat and make me stop breathing but it was still deep.

But something else was happening, my limbs felt numb and I could barely move, probably from blood loss, but the pain was going away and being replaced with exhaustion. I wanted nothing more that to go to sleep but I knew I would probably never see light again. I looked at Nico and asked the question with my eyes. _Am I dying?_ Nico looked sad and had a sorrowful look on his face. I turned to Annabeth and barely managed to choke out "I love you." Annabeth's eyes were filled with tears and she nodded "I love you too, so much."

I felt better knowing this but I didn't let go of life, I held on. I imagined I was attached to a bungee cord and the bungee cord was attached to what I call life. My Family, friends, and Annabeth. I

looked over and saw Harry wasn't there. I managed to look behind me and saw Harry pointing his wand at Heken and shout that spell "Expecto Patronum!" And a bright white light formed a deer. But then I placed the word and saw it was a majestic stag. Heken screeched and then he was gone. Harry ran back over to us and yelled at us "Come on! Get to the portal! We can get help!" Everyone else nodded and took my arms and dragged me over to the portal, I saw a swirling black hole and saw a light.

**Hello my dear and wonderful readers! I am so dreadfully sorry for not updating! But I have been very busy! Not a very original excuse I know but it is very true! Luckily for you though that Volley ball, the main time taker upper, is going to end this week and I will most probably likely have more time to type! I hope to update one more story before the weekend ends but for now I hope you enjoyed thid chapter!**

**Magic Cat: And guess what?**

**Mysterious Audience: What?**

**Me: I kidnapped Percy!**

**Mysterious Audience: *gasps***

**Percy: Help me. She is a crazy person!**

**Me: Oh Percy you flatter me so. HUGS! *tackles Percy* I got the idea from Skell (Skellingtonfan1) when she kidnapped Fang from the Maximum Ride books which for some reason my libray DOESN"T have the first book and the book store for some reason does NOT have the books!**

**Percy: Please help me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanted to update a different story but my insripation for this story is making me have writers block on all the others. Also I would love to say thank you to Annabeth luxa potter () for her SWESOME review! It made me feel special. ^_^ **

**Percy: Yeah special ed.**

**Me: *gasp* Percy! That joke is so old! And Aj! I like to kill them!**

**Percy: Wow, that's dark.**

**Me: It's you who I write about most of the time.**

**Percy: And?**

**Me: If I write about you most of the time and I say I like to kill characters then who do you think I kill?**

**Percy: O.O**

**Me :Read onward my beautiful minions!**

**PS I used aloe because I couldn't think of a magical name for a healing plant :P**

The light grew bigger and bigger and I thought I must be seeing the light that people talk about when they're dying, but then we burst out of the black hole and I saw daylight. The sun shone in my eyes and for a seconds the glare blinded me.

"Come on! Down the hill!" I heard Ron say. Everybody grabbed my arms and ran down the hill dragging me. I felt the occasional bump from either a rock or dirt mound. The grass ripped underneath me as we went down the hill and I knew my mom would have a heart attack at the huge grass stain that was surely on the back of my pants.

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Fred, George! Where have you been?" I heard a woman yell. I heard a gasp, "Is that Harry?"

"Yes mum!" Ron yelled urgently.

We slowed to stop but I couldn't see the person they were talking too since everyone had been dragging me from the back and I know saw the top of the hill.

"He needs help! Now!" Harry yelled. The women walked around and stood in front of me and gasped. She made a hurrying motion to the others and they dragged me inside a house. It smelled stuffy but also kind of like spices, as if the occupants had been cooking.

"Harry!" I heard a group yell surprised.

"Yeah yeah it's me, we need help!" Harry said. I guess everyone spotted me bleeding to death because I heard seats scratching on wooden floor and then felt myself being lifted on a table. I looked up and saw a strange group of people. There was a guy with scars all over his face and he looked like rugged. Like life had taken a tole on him. Next was a young woman with bubble-gum pink hair, a dude with black hair that went to his shoulders and he was probably really handsome at one point. A guy with _really_ greasy hair, a and woman with red hair just like Ron, Ginny, and the twins. And then farther away was a giant. He was so tall he had to bend over so his head would not hit the ceiling, or go through it, and even then, he was in danger of hitting the ceiling lights. The last was a man with long hair and a long beard that touched his waist. His hair was silvery white and he had blue eyes that seemed to look into your mind. He was dressed like what I thought wizards dressed like, while the rest were all in more or less normal clothes. But I wondered where the giant dude got his clothes from.

The women shooed the men away and pulled wands out of their pockets and pointed them at my still bleeding neck and were saying spells that I couldn't understand. I coughed up more blood and I guess it was still black because the woman with the red hair gasped.

"What happened to him?" I heard someone ask. I'm pretty sure the voice was male.

"Well… we have to explain what happened first." Some said, I think it was Hermione but it could have been Ginny too. I turned my head slowly to the side, which hurt and the red haired woman told me to keep still, and saw Annabeth standing with tears in her eyes. I looked next to her and saw Grover trying not to cry but failing miserably and Nico looking so sad. Too sad for a 13-year-old boy to look. I had gone numb in my fingers and feet a long time ago but I was sort of just noticing it now. I started shivering but not from cold and my face felt so _hot_.

"He has a high fever we need the aloe." One of the red haired children scurried away but I couldn't tell who it was because my vision was going blurry and noises started blending together. I think my fingers started twitching and I felt sweat pouring down my face.

Blonde hair came into my vision and bent down near my face and I see stormy grey eyes that usually were pouring over a battle map or making a plan for the next Capture The Flag game, not leaking tears and looked heartbroken. I tried to say something, _anything,_ but I couldn't. Suddenly the face pulled away abruptly and pulled something black off her back. I could almost make out the sound of a zipper opening and the crack of a plastic bag opening and then Annabeth came back into my vision. She was carrying a lump of something I knew the sight of well. Ambrosia. It was crushed from having been fallen on but ambrosia was ambrosia. In her other hand was a canteen, that I guessed had nectar in it, and she sat them both on the table. She took half of the lump of ambrosia and stuffed it in my mouth. The delicious taste of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies filled my mouth. Still warm and buttery. I felt something weird in my arms and neck, like a flowing sensation. I saw Bubble-Gum Hair and Redhead 2 back up and then felt Annabeth pull my mouth down and pour a nectar in my mouth which also tasted like blur chocolate chip cookies.

This time I felt the flowing sensation in my entire body and now it felt more like a whooshing and spinning sensation and I felt like I was going to be sick. Then I knew I was going to be sick and used what little strength I could muster and put my head over the side of the table and felt like I was puking my guts out. Luckily, one of the wizards had conjured a trashcan ad I didn't puke all over the clean floor. I saw the inside of the trashcan and saw the contents were a slosh-y-ish black liquid. That's _really_ gross.

I fell back onto the table and felt like I was on fire, with even more sweat pouring down my face and shivering like crazy. My vision was even fuzzier than it was so even when Annabeth came right up to my face all I could see was blonde hair and two gray dots. There was no longer blood flowing out my neck but I felt the blood from earlier still on it. The entire room of people flocked around me but all I could see were colors that blended together. I felt exhausted and I felt the world fading out. As I was falling into unconsciousness, I thought I could just hear a girl's whisper _"Hold on Percy." _And then everything was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, this story has been going on for a while now, so…. I'm having a end-of-the-story award ceremony the chapter after this last chapter!**

**Magic Cat: She's been talking about it for a while now, it wasn't until she read some storie that she decided to actually do it.**

**Me: They weren't some story! It was by AnkiaandAj! Well, now Aj John and Kyle. Whats up with the name anyway? Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Magic Cat: Where's Percy?**

**Me: Oh, somewhere…*evil smile***

_Thump. _

That sound. It rang against my ears softly, making me somewhat awake in wherever I was.

_Thump._

It sounded familiar in a way, like I should know it but I didn't. Like it was something I had every day and I didn't know that it was there until it was gone.

_Thump, thump._

It is faster now. The name is on the tip of my tongue, if only I could figure it out.

_Thump, thump._

It is gaining a bit of a rhythm now, the name almost here.

_Thump thump, thump thump. _

It is right here, I can't figure out what it is. Why can't I remember?

_Thump thump, thump thump. Thump thump, thump thump._

Heart. It's a heartbeat. Right? I listen closer and I can hear it more clearly, it's louder and the rhythm is steady. Who's heartbeat was this? Annabeth's? Grover's?

I focus, I think, and then I feel it. The _thump thump _is from my chest. It's my heartbeat. Somehow, I'm not in DOA studios hoping Charon will let me pass to the Underworld. I'm not waiting in the EZ-death line. I'm in my body wondering what the Hades was happening.

I heard echoes. At first, I couldn't understand what they are, just senseless echoes.

They are just noises bouncing off the walls in this place that was Nowhere.

Words started untangling themselves from the senseless jumble and I heard a few. Most where 'wake,' 'please,' and then my name, 'Percy.'

Soon the rest of the sentences started making sense. Most of the time it was Annabeth's voice, but occasionally I would here Grover or Nico. A couple of times I heard Harry. And I swear to Zeus that I might have heard another wizard say something. Why they would completely eluded me.

Finally one sentence I could make out an entire sentence. It was Annabeth. "Percy," she said, "please wake up. We need you, you have _no idea_ what's happening! Please, please,_ please_ wake up!" What? What was happening? Tell me! I'm the Seaweed Brain remember? You're the Wise Girl! I don't know what's going on! I heard sobbing. It soundly almost like someone was choking, I felt tears on my hand and I guess because its water it made me feel more awake. However, I still couldn't figure out where I was.

Time passed by and I couldn't tell if was seconds, days, or even years. I heard people talking to me, telling me about this fight, well, war. But nobody would tell me _who _we were fighting.

I felt a hand reach into my pocket and bring something out of it. I heard a quiet clacking sound, I felt my hand being raised, and someone was lifting and holding it to something. I realized it was a leather handle. The person closed my hand around the handle and I felt the familiar feel and grip of Riptide, my awesome trusty sword/pen, in my hand. I felt somewhat confused, why would someone be putting my sword in my hand if I could not fight?

"Percy," a female voice said sternly "You need to wake up, they are attacking and you're the only one who can stop them. Wake. Up." How could I could I stop this 'they' when I was stuck in Nowhere?

**Yeah, I know. I'm mean. But I was sort of thinking and so I have come to a decision. Sequel. Yeah that's right, I said it! Sequel! **

**Magic Cat: I'm almost scared to see what you make it about. **

**Me: *Grins evilly* I'm going to have so much fun. But I have to do more planning and typing before it comes out so it could be Sunday or it could be sometime next week. It just depends. It will most likely be called Nowhere. My reasons for doing so are because I think this part has been going on for a long time and I didn't want to have one of those stories that just go on and on and on into oblivion. Besids, it's a sequel. Who doesn't like those? Well when it's a bad story then nobody likes but still.**

**GASP! I just remembered! Friday is National Sexily Day! And we WILL celebrate it!...sexily :P In case you do not know here is what it is. It started out as a joke on fanfiction in some time when I was not here and then Twitter made it into a holiday.**

**Magic Cat: She learned about it from SkellingtonFan1 **

**Me: It's Skell!**

**Magic Cat: Whatever.**

**Me: Basically you add sexily at the end of anything like here s a demonstration from me and my friend Ayanna "So what are you doing today? Said Choco sexily." Said Choco, "oh nothing much, just dealing with buttheaded brothers stated Ayanna sexily." Said Ayanna. Or you can just say something like this " I will go to class! Sexily." See? Not so hard :D**

**Til Laters!**

**Mah inbox is lonely!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	20. Chapter 20

**So. AWARD CEREMONY! I have lots of names and lots of time due to Daylight Savings so, READ ONWARD! **

**Magic Cat: Do you really think you should yell?**

**Me: I'm excited! **

**Percy: She accidently kicked me in the face. In skinny jeans. I don't know how and I don't want to know how she can get her leg up that high in skinny jeans that eking to her little sister.**

**Me: You should have seen the look on your face! **

**Magic Cat: *hand on forehead* Ugh, let's just get on with this. **

**Me: ONWARD!**

**Most Reviewed Chapter/s: Chapter 9! Wooo! You go chapter 9! Chapter 14 was technically the most reviewed but only because I had asked a question with rewards if answered correctly soooooo yeah…**

**Least Reviewed Chapter/s: Chapters 2 and 4! BOOOO!**

**Funniest Reviewers! : AnkiaandAj! Snickerdoodlcookiesandpandas! Mnicknack! CONGRATS! Virtual Cookies! *hands out cookies shaped like cartoon black skulls with purple eyes* EAT THEM! You WILL eat them!**

**Magic Cat: Again with the exclamation marks! **

**Me: You will pay! Later, when I'm done doing this. Maybe a bit later after that…**

**Most Consistent Reviewer! : AnikaandAJ! Snickerdoodlecookiesandpandas! The random person! And Annabeth luxa potter! (If I missed anybody on any of these just shoot me an email)**

**So, yeah. Short huh? Well, I guess I'll see you when I start the sequel! If you read it. YOU'D BETTER! Nah I'm just kidding you don't have to read it if you don't want to but I would really, really, REALLY like it if you did! **

**Percy: Please don't let her kill me. Please?**

**Me: Percy, you must accept your fate whatever it is. If I decide to kill you, your going to die. If you livem well then you live and I get to hug you everyday! :D**

**Percy: Please, please kill me.**


	21. Chapter 21

.com/watch?v=Dt6iTwVIiMM

Hey peeps, I have written in a while have I? I'm not going to defend myself because I don't think anybody wants to hear my stupid excuses about all the horrible things that have been happening since I last left you guys, and why I haven't written ANY stories or chapters. I'm just here to say...

FREEDOM!

I appreciate fan fiction, and how it helped me become a better writer and how introduced me to some wonderful people.

However, I do not think I will be continuing ANYTHING.

The only reason why I still have my stories up is because I like being a beta-reader and helping others with their fanfics, and I need stories to be able to do that. In my life I have been focusing more on my art and my original stories, and having the thought of "But what about all of your readers back on ?" looming in my mind does NOT help me in the slightest and also contributes to some of stress and art/writers block.

I'm not saying goodbye, I might post a one shot here and there, and I'll be reading fics still, but I will not be having a continuing story for a long while.

So, who wants my stories? Shoot me a comment and I'll hand 'em out like candy to those that I like the best.


End file.
